


coffee shop

by klances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also no smut because i'm a child of GOD, and there's not Really any allura/shiro there's just like a little mention, this is going to be really fucking soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klances/pseuds/klances
Summary: okay so basically lance, hunk, and pidge are baristas at a coffee shop and keith comes in every morning for his tall black coffee and lance is in Love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically lance, hunk, and pidge are baristas at a coffee shop and keith comes in every morning for his tall black coffee and lance is in Love

“Oh my god, he’s on his way in here again,” Lance nervously said as a short dark figure approached the front doors of the local coffee shop Lance and his closest friends, Pidge and Hunk, worked at. 

“Who cares, Lance? Just talk to him,” Hunk sighed as he started making some atrociously long named drink for a woman waiting at the counter. 

“Yeah, Lance. You do this every single morning, and every single morning the same thing happens. Nothing,” Pidge drawled, scribbling the name of some customer who had just paid for their order in her neat handwriting. 

“But what if it’s different this time? Oh my god, he just came in,” Lance whispered while Hunk pushed him to the register.

“One large black coffee,” Keith mumbled, not bothering to look up at Lance while he brought out his wallet.

“Alright, that’ll be $3.95,” Lance said, feeling his palms sweating as he tapped away on the electronic register. Taking a deep breath with Hunk and Pidge barely listening behind him, he managed to get out, “It’s Keith, right?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said slowly, hastily grabbing the money out of his wallet and handing it to Lance, looking up to meet his eyes. “How’d you know?” he questioned as he made contact with Lance’s hand and felt a spark shoot up his arm.

“It-It’s just you come in here every morning and order the same thing so I just sort of, um, figured it out,” Lance stuttered, feeling the same energy and hiding his face to avoid Keith’s gaze.

“Regularity can be a good thing sometimes,” Keith replied, quickly looking back down and brushing his hair into his face to try to cover the rosiness quickly rushing to his cheeks.

“Y-Yeah but what’s the point of living if you don’t live dangerously every once in a while?” Lance asked, handing Keith back some change. “Okay, bye then,” he murmured as Keith walked to the other counter to wait for his order, Lance’s question being left unanswered.


	2. vanilla milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! me? writing a long chapter? it's more likely than you think. this isn't even that long but whatever

“All I’m saying, Pidge, is that you can’t keep performing ‘personal experiments’ on the machines!” Hunk sighed, crossing his arms as Pidge kneeled in front of a coffee machine.

“Yeah, Pidge. You’re going to get us all fired,” Lance laughed as he stuck a straw into a finished drink. “Order #42!” he shouted, handing the drink to a teenaged girl who seemed to be accompanied by her friends.

“Whatever. You’re all just jealous because I’m smarter than both of you pea-brains,” Pidge said jokingly, readjusting her glasses as she stood up. “There. Now the machine should make the drinks three times as fast,” she remarked, looking accomplished.

“Heads up, Lance,” Hunk said, motioning towards the front doors, where Keith had just walked in with two tall figures trailing behind him.

“Oh great, this again,” Pidge groaned, rolling her eyes behind the thick frames of her glasses.

“I’m fine, you guys. I’ve got this under control,” Lance chuckled, walking toward the register calmly.

 

“One large black coffee,” Keith muttered, just like the day before. “What do you guys want?” Keith asked people behind him. “I’ll just have a coffee with milk,” the man said gruffly. “I’ll have a vanilla milkshake,” said a pretty woman accompanying them, who Lance hadn’t noticed before, with some foreign accent.

“That’ll be $12.40,” Lance sighed, typing the order into the register.

“I can’t make $12,” Keith said, scouring his pockets for money.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” Lance smiled, meeting Keith’s eyes.

“N-No, you don’t need to do that,” Keith stuttered as he quickly looked back down and attempted to conceal the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got it,” Lance said warmly. “Is that your boyfriend?” Lance asked, gesturing to the tall man looming behind Keith.

“What? No! That’s Shiro. He’s straight. That girl is Allura. She’s his girlfriend,” Keith replied, looking slightly taken aback.

“Well, in that case, I’ll cover you under one circumstance,” Lance said, turning his focus back to Keith, who was now looking at him. “You have to go on a date with me. Saturday at 7. Meet me here,” Lance whispered as he took some money out of his pocket and took Keith’s money from his hand. 

“What?” Keith responded, reddening like a tomato and darkening by the second.

“You heard right,” Lance said, turning away to make the drinks.

 

“Order #786-555-2638!” Hunk yelled, handing Keith his drinks.

“Wait a second, Lance. That’s your phone number,” Pidge realized as she turned to Lance, who was washing cups calmly, with a shocked expression on her face.

“Yeah, it is. I’ve got plans for Saturday night,” Lance grinned, a rosy tint spreading over his face.

“Alright, go Lance!” Hunk laughed, patting Lance on the back. “I’ll cover your shift, bud,” he said as Pidge attacked Lance with a big bear hug.

“We knew you could do it,” Pidge smiled as she released Lance from her hug.

“Thanks, guys. Now, we wait,” Lance sighed, turning back to the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do y'all think? i lowkey loved writing this because it's like lance Grows A Pair and mans up and keith is like ????? what the fuck ?? like always leave your advice and constructive criticism in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> this was short as HELL but i want some feedback from y'all because i already have ideas for chapter dos also this is the first chapter please don't cyberbully me if it's shit like i said just leave some "constructive criticism"


End file.
